Reigndom
by StarPhasing
Summary: Simon is plunged into a life of thieving, murdering, romance, and defending a secret that happens to be a woman, THE Brittany Miller. He has no choice but to join a group that understands the usefulness of the darkness of an empty corner and a group whose members have secrets deeper than the depths his mind can climb to. AU. Traditional pairings.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello! I know I have another bigger story I am currently working on to finish, but this spurt on inspiration came to while reading a book the other night. I do enjoy writing a more fantasy type story.**

 **Picture the chipmunks as being more human here. Oh. And definitely an AU. Please let me know if there are any questions or confusion (that won't give away any twists) that you all may have. Yes, I do intend to include some nice romance and tension in this story, with maybe even a few tear jerking moments? I'm not sure, but it has been awhile since I've been this inspired to write.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

1

Simon let out a long sigh as his fingers dragged across his keyboard. His eyes glanced at the corner of his monitor, indicating that he had fifteen minutes left of the longest day of his life. Well, maybe not the longest. Simon Seville was an esteemed professor. Keyword, was. He moved from America to London a few years back for a woman he fell head over heels for. Now, Simon Seville was a number cruncher.

"And… Send," he clasped his hands together, smiling at the fact that his tasks were complete. A small melody of tings rang in his pocket. The man fished through the pockets of his black slacks, swiping his thumb across the screen a good three times before he was finally able to answer.

"Hey Tiff…" He said as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. His lengthy legs made the reach look effortless. "Yes… I made dinner reservations. I promise…" He chuckled, trying his best to ignore the annoyance in the woman's voice. "Love you too. See you soon." With one push, he hung up the call.

Tiffany Sims was a beautiful woman. Well, her outward appearance was. Simon met her while he was visiting a few summers back in a library. The two had bumped shoulders and the rest is history. The woman had a rope on Simon, meaning he did as she demanded and didn't ask questions. Some say she's driven, most would call her a bitch.

"Big night, eh?" The voice came from the desk next to him. Barry, a larger man with a kind smile, had become one of Simon's favorite companions over his many years with the company. "Yeah… Meaning I can't get drinks tonight," Simon shook his head a bit annoyed that he planned for two things. Tonight he was going to propose. To… To Tiffany.

"The lassie has a bit of a hold on you. I'll let the guys know the bets are off," Simon's eyes widened at Barry's comment, a red color flushing his cheeks. "And on that note…" Simon stood, giving his neighbor a wave as he gripped his briefcase

Simon cursed as he checked the watch on his wrist. The hands indicated that he was already running behind. "Shit… I still need to shower…" He fished for his keys in his coat pocket, chuckling in relief as they jingled between his fingers. "Ha!" Simon pushed the key into the hole, turning it and relishing in the clicking sound that signaled the door may now be opened. "Thought you had me beat," he said to no one but himself.

The man rushed to the shower, letting the water and soap coat him enough to ensure he smelled decent. He grabbed his glasses, wiping the lair of fog from the lenses as he pushed them up his nose. "What to wear…" He settled for his other pair of dark slacks, the man realizing that that was most of his wardrobe. A blue turtleneck was slipped over his head and filled with his arms.

He grabbed his shoes and jumped, his attempt of stuffing his feet into them. *Bzzz* Simon hurried to the door, giving a weak smile to the woman stood on the other side of the crack he had made. "You're not ready are you," Tiffany said, the annoyance in her voice could not be missed. "Hello to you too, my love," Simon said nervously, "I-I'm just finishing up…" His left hand reached into a drawer next to the door, his fingers fishing for the small box that held a ring. "Ah! Ready!" He flung his jacket over his tall form, the ring box stuffed into pocket.

"You look stunning," he smiled, leaning in to give Tiffany a kiss. Her face moved, giving him only her cheek. "And you look… Well it'll do." She waved him off, grabbing his hand as she pulled him out into the cool, London fog.

—

The woman clutched the sheet of her bed closer to her chest, wishing the sound she heard wasn't a creature slipping through her room. She had thought she was hidden, but they had found her. "Asleep… Good yes, better for us," the creature snickered to itself as it pulled its body up next to her's.

Her heart rate quickened as sweat began to collect on her forehead. The creature drew a knife, "Excellent yes yes, aim well now," it chuckled again, the sound raspy and high. "Easy does it…" She flung an arm out, catching the wrist of the intruder. Though she was quick, the woman was not quick enough. The knife dug into her left shoulder. She bit back a cry, using the adrenaline to reach for the knife she kept under her pillow. Within seconds, the creature's blood was spilling over her body, the woman spitting it from her mouth.

She pushed the corpse to the ground, crying in pain as she used her wounded arm. "They found me…" she whispered in a panic. Brittany Miller rushed to an empty wall in her room. She pressed her hand to it and willed it to let her out. When she opened her eyes, the woman was in the dark alley that ran along the side of her current home.

"Ah there she is! How did she get past him?" A deep voice that belonged to a tall man teased. His companion, a short, stocky man with red hair, snickered in response. "Hm. He had it coming, don't you think? Guess it's up to us now…" The candle light of the alley reflected off of their sharp, yellow teeth.

"N-No please…" Brittany pleaded, quickly turning on her heals as she ran. She wasn't sure where she was going and her energy was running out. The blood oozing from her shoulder made her mind spin and her vision blur. _I can't hold on much longer… I'm so sorry…_ She let her blue eyes focus as she looked for an escape.

"I'm not sure why you even consider running, love," the taller man hissed, "you can't run forever…" She bit her lower lip, hoping the voices were just echoes and they weren't as close as they sounded. Brittany found herself at a dead end, the brick wall seeming to mock her as it begged her to accept defeat.

"Not like this…" She closed her eyes, her palm firmly pressing against the cool brick. She gathered the energy she had left, hoping it was enough to get her anywhere but here. "Somewhere safe… Please, I trust you…" She let a tear run down her cheek, footsteps shuffling quickly behind her. Just when she thought she ran out of time, the woman plummeted into darkness.

—

Tiffany and Simon rushed through the streets, Tiffany complaining that they were going to be late to their reservation if he dragged his feet when he walked. "It's a big night, Simon," she hissed through perfectly white teeth. "I know Tiff," she interrupted him, "It's Tiffany. You know I hate Tiff." He fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I'm trying I'm trying." She sighed in response, trying was ever enough for her.

Simon went to respond, his train of though derailing as a body fell to the ground a few feet in front of him. His brows knitted together in confusion, _the woman just fell from the wall_. "Tiffany… Should we stop?" Simon asked. Tiffany shook her head as they approached the lifeless body, her long legs stepping over the form.

"No, that's what they want. They'll drag you into their pity stories and then you're stuck feeding another addiction," her heels kept clicking on the pavement. Simon kneeled by the woman, his eyes taking in the blood that stained her clothes and the blood that seemed to be oozing from her shoulder at a deadly pace.

"I-I think she's hurt. Badly at that," he said as he removed his jacket and ripped out a piece of the inner liner to wrap her shoulder. "I have to take her somewhere safe," Simon flung his jacket on the woman.

"Simon Seville," Tiffany hissed, "You leave that woman there. We'll call the ambulance and they can take care of it." Simon glared at the woman. He knew she was a bit selfish, but this characteristic never passed his mind. "Really? She's practically drowning in blood," he scooped the woman up into his arms, the man already heading back to his apartment as he pulled his phone out to dial 911.

"No…" The woman whispered, "Please don't call… I-I just need sleep… Please…" He didn't ask questions. Simon wasn't sure why he didn't call that night, but something pulled at his mind and told him to listen. He slipped the phone back in his pocket just in time to hear Tiffany yell again.

"The engagement is off, Simon. If you keep walking, you might as well never speak to me again!" And he did. That night, Simon Seville left the life he had adjusted to behind. He left a steady job, a fiancé, and safety behind. That night Simon Seville gave his life to the Reigndom.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Simon didn't get much sleep that night. I mean, who would, a woman who was near death was currently sleeping away in his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his back alerting him that the couch was probably not the best choice for him. The events of the night seemed blurry, but he was certain of one thing. Tiffany had called off the engagement. Before he let his mind wander more, Simon let the cruel darkness of sleep take over.

He awoke to the sound of something rummaging through his kitchen. He blinked, the sunlight streaming through his blinds and hitting his eyes. His blue eyes widened as he remembered the woman. Simon sat up quickly, his gaze turning to his room where clean, folded sheets sat on his bed.

"Morning," he jumped as a feminine voice greeted him, "Sleep well?" He squinted, grabbing his glasses to give himself a better look. Though the woman was still covered in dried, brown blood, the color seemed to have returned to her cheeks. Her auburn hair was tangled and matted. Her eyes caught him off guard. They were a striking, crystal blue, but something seemed to swirl in them.

"M-Morning. You look… Well?" He chuckled nervously, doing his best to not seem alarmed. The woman smirked, her eyes rolling as she sipped from the cup of tea she must've made for herself. "Well? I'm flattered." He checked her arm, noticing that her cut was just a thin line now, "Your arm! It seems healed." The woman glanced at her wound, "Thank you… For last night. Believe it or not, most of that blood wasn't mine."

His eyes widened and he did his best to hide his nerves with a smile. The look on the woman's face meant she wasn't buying it, "Don't worry. It doesn't involve you… Yet." Her smile was catlike. Simon felt safe, but she seemed like the woman brought danger.

"I-I'm Simon," he stuck his hand out to shake her's, "Simon Seville." Her delicate fingers accepted his offer, giving his hand a soft shake. "Nice to meet you Simon. Do you have a shower?" He nodded, pointing her in the direction, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He asked as she began to make her way towards the bathroom. She shook her head, smiling at him apologetically, "You already know too much, Simon."

He muttered an okay, scratching his head as he stood and decided he needed coffee to get through the day. As he walked by his house phone, he noted the red blinking light. A voicemail. He pressed play, cringing as he heard Tiffany's shrill anger fill the room.

 _"_ _Simon Seville! I can't BELIEVE you left me last night. Don't even think about calling back because I won't answer. It was a big night last night and you just threw it away. I bet the woman you helped is already dead. Was she worth it? Whatever I don't care. If I never see you or hear from you again, I'll consider myself lucky. Goodbye, Simon."_

There was no sadness in the woman's voice, just disappointment and maybe even relief. He grabbed his phone and punched in her number. A dial tone never began. All Simon got was the beeping of a busy or disconnected line, "Stupid." He slammed the phone back into the receiver.

Simon made it about halfway through his kitchen until his task was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh what," he hissed to no one in particular. He opened the door and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hello," a tall man said. He was wearing a round hat and a rugged suit. Simon did his best not to cringe at his teeth as he smiled, "My partner and I," he motioned to a short, stocky man who stood next to him. The man's hair was a fire red, his teeth just as strange. "My partner and I are looking for our cousin. She's been running around all night and we are quite worried."

A feeling sunk into Simon's stomach. He felt his palms begin to sweat. "Have you seen this woman?" The shorter man held up a poster. The picture looked like the woman who was currently showering in his house. _Bethany,_ the name read.

"Who are you guys?" Simon asked as his eyes ran over the poster. "Us? Well," the tall one said, "I am Lloyd and this guy here is Varnet," his palm messed the red hair up on his companion. "Have you seen her? There is a reward…" Simon shook his head. Though he wasn't sure why he was lying, something told him it was in his best interest to keep 'Bethany' hidden. "Can't say I have."

Lloyd's face turned into a scowl. He didn't like Simon's answer. He pushed into the house, Simon growing a bit defensive, "Wh-What are you doing? You can't just come in like this!" Lloyd opened and doors and cabinets, sniffing the air, "I-I'll call the police on you!" Varnet snickered, "They won't help much, laddie."

Simon's face fell as Lloyd triumphantly made his way to the bathroom. He flung the door open, only to find a clean, unused bathroom. "Hm… I-I'm sorry," stuttered Lloyd, "I thought I sensed her. Please forgive me." He gave Simon a toothy smile, showing his full mouth of canines.

Simon just nodded, "M-Mistakes happen." He pushed his blue glasses up the bridge of his nose as he watched the pair leave. "If you do see her," said Varnet, "You will call, right?" Simon gave them a nervous smile, "Of course." The men chuckled.

Simon closed his door, hitching every lock he could find. He scratched his head, trying to figure out where the woman could have gone. "Where did she…" He jumped in surprise as she came out of the bathroom, drying her long hair in a brown towel.

"Where were you?" He asked, a bit skeptical, "That man looked in the bathroom." She shrugged, smiling, "Well I was here." He shook his head, glancing around. "But where?" The woman stopped, giving him a look that meant she knew more but wasn't going to share with him, "Here. In your home."

The man just nodded, "Yes yes certainly… So you are Bethany?" The look on her face meant she didn't like the name much. She shook her head, "No. Brittany. My name is Brittany." Simon let the small victory sink in.

Brittany was cleaned now, the blood no longer sticking to her clothing and skin. He noted that she was a stunning woman. Her hair was shined and her features were delicate. "So Brittany," he said, "What's next for us?"

She raised an eyebrow, her fingers raking through her long hair to tie it up in a messy ponytail, "There is no us, though I am truly sorry." He felt the apology in her eyes, "Sorry for what?" Simon couldn't help but press. Brittany smiled, "You'll catch on soon enough."

"Catch on… WHAT IS THAT?" The man reached for his shoe and threw it at a form that scurried across his floor. "Stop! You're going to hurt him!" Brittany grabbed the shoe, whacking Simon with it. "You can come out…" She said to the creature.

Simon blinked, not wanting to believe what was happening. A small rat scurried out of a corner and crawled into Brittany's grasp. "He didn't mean it," she cooed, giggling softly as the rat squeaked back. "He wants you to apologize," she glanced over at Simon.

"To a rat?" Simon said flatly. The woman nodded, the look on her face telling him he had better apologize if he knew what was good for him. "Yes… Apologies Mr. Rat…" That seemed to be enough for the rat. It quickly leaped from Brittany's hold, getting lost in the walls. "Do you have a piece of paper?" Brittany was rummaging through his drawers, "and a pen…"

Simon nodded, grabbing the supplies from a nearby table as he handed it to the woman. "Sure… What're you doing?" He peered over her shoulder. Her hand began to write a letter, the words in perfect cursive. Simon was a bit impressed by her penmanship. "I'm writing a letter to someone who owes me a favor. I'm in need of their assistance."

Simon noted the small accent in the woman's voice, maybe Australian? He couldn't tell. Brittany finished up her letter, her fingers quickly rolling it as she searched in her pockets and came up with a rubber band, "Aha… I knew I had one," she mumbled to herself.

The woman rushed to the window. She pushed it open and whistled. A dark crow flew to her, "Hello old friend," she said to it. Simon knew he looked more than freaked out. His mouth hung open as he watched her tie the note to the bird's leg, "Now, don't be too long. I'm on the run," she smiled at the bird, willing it to take flight.

Brushing her hands together like she just completed a task, Brittany turned back to Simon, "What. You've never seen someone send word by bird?" She was being sarcastic. A joker, great. "You know something is up here, right?" He was trying to pry. He needed more information. Brittany shook her head, acting as if she didn't know what he could be referring to.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," her smirk returned to her lips. "Look," Simon said, trying to sound a bit stern. Brittany's eyes widened sarcastically at his tone. "Look," he started again, "I-I deserve to know what is happening. I saved your life!" He threw his hands up, hoping his dramatics made the woman give him a bit more information.

"For that," she said, "I am forever grateful." Her hand was placed over her heart, "But for now this is as far as you go." She gave him a flashy smile, turning back to the window. The crow returned, a note bound to its leg. She read it quickly, her fingers crumbling it when she was done. The paper disappeared like dust.

"Well," Brittany said, "Looks like it is time to part ways. Simon, I truly do apologize for what has happened. I hope one day you'll forgive me." She gave him a smile, her palm pressing to his wall. "Forgive you? For what?"

She didn't answer. She gave him one final smile before she disappeared from his view.

Simon blinked at where she was standing, shaking his head to clear his mind. "What in the world…" Simon Seville decided to forget. He made his way to his bathroom, hoping a shower would clear his mind.

As the water hit his body, Simon heard his front door open. He froze and stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around his body. "Yes! This is one of our most popular floor plans," a woman who was dressed as a Realtor said, "It's quite spacious."

A couple followed close behind her, "I love it," said the woman, "Though the decor is a bit tacky…" Simon glared at her, "My decor isn't tacky…" His eyes widened as he realized these people were in his home. HIS home.

The group made their way to the bathroom and Simon panicked. He stood, wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, "The bathroom is spacious!" He cleared his throat as the woman peered in, "What are you doing in my home?" She seemed to not hear him… Or even see him. His heart sank a bit as he ran out of his bathroom, standing in front of the Realtor. "Why are you selling my home? I still live here!" The Realtor looked through him, smiling at the woman's comment.

"So what do you guys say? You like it?" The couple glanced at each other, smiling, "We'll take it!"

Simon's mouth hung open, "Did she just sell my home? What is… What is happening?" He rushed to his bedroom and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a loose blue v-neck. He slung a light coat on and stuffed his wallet into his pocket. The man rushed out the door.

He ran to his job, taking note that his desk was full of someone else's things, "My stuff is gone… Excuse me!" He yelled to his good friend. The man didn't react, he didn't even flinch to Simon's raised voice.

Frustrated, Simon left his office and ran to Tiffany's place of work. "Tiffany!" He yelled in front of her office door. The woman answered, giving him a smile, "Do you have an appointment?" He shook his head, "It's me, Simon." A look of recognition flashed across her features. Simon smiled, relieved that she was no longer angry about the night before, "Tiffany… I'm so happy you remember…." A man walked through Simon's body, greeting Tiffany with a handshake. "So glad you could make it," her attention seemed to switch to the man.

"Wh-What?" Simon turned on his heels, running back out into the streets of London. He panicked, stopping as he noticed a man who saw him. "Do you know where we are?" The man gave him a confused look, "Of course I do…" Simon nodded, "London, right?" The man threw his head back in laughter, "Ah… Ahaha… Afraid not. You're in Reigndom now, son." Simon blinked back his confusion.

"Could you help me?" The man shrugged, "Have anything to trade for my help?" Simon quickly dug through his pockets, pulling out a few coins, "Hm?" The man grabbed the coins, inspecting them in the light, "Follow me."

Simon followed the man into a tall door. The place they entered was cold and damp. Simon squinted into the darkness, trying to pull out shapes or anything familiar. "Here ya go…" The man stopped, pushing Simon forward.

"And who is this?" A voice asked. The voice was soft and feminine, but definitely in charge. "A straggler from London," The man said, his voice indicating he was already halfway down the hall they had come through. "Delightful," said the woman.

Simon's eyes adjusted to the darkness. The woman in front of him was short and blonde. Her hair was braided into two French braids, "I am Eleanor, welcome… I guess you need help?" Simon nodded quickly, his eyes noting the other forms that wandered around the darkness. "Y-Yes… Where am I? I-I'm Simon." Eleanore snickered, "I know. The rat told me about you. Brittany got you into some trouble? I suppose its her you're after."

Simon nodded, "I guess. She apologized, but I'm a bit confused as to what is happened." Eleanor shrugged, "First, you're lucky the rat liked you. He said you threw a shoe at him? Rude," the woman smirked, "Second, you're in Reigndom, the city on top of London I suppose." Simon did his best to let the words make sense, "They can't see me?" Eleanor shook her head, "You no longer exist to them, Simon. By helping Brittany, you let yourself slip through. That's why she was apologizing."

The woman sighed, rubbing her temples, "She always drags people into her messes. Anyway, I guess we should begin." She turned, Simon following because he had no other choice, "Begin what?" Eleanor stopped and turned to face him, "Gathering and joining up with the others. You're in this now, Simon."


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for those who have been checking in! To answer some questions, yes! Tiffany is British. I actually kind of picture almost everyone but Simon with an accent. I don't know! Hear their voices how you want :) Thank you again.**

3

Brittany Miller was on the run, that much was true. On the run from what? Well, even she was still trying to figure out exactly what that was. She scurried through the dark streets, avoiding eye contact with anyone who passed by her. The woman was on her way to meet an old friend, someone who owed her a favor.

She pulled her dark coat closer to her shoulders, hoping he would be exactly where he said he would be in the letter he sent by crow. The man was a jokester. He, for some reason Brittany could not figure out, found humor in annoying her. In front of Brittany was a tall, brick building, a ladder clinging to the side of it. "Here goes nothing…" She let her hands grip the cool metal of the ladder and her feet began to climb.

Though traditional ladders may take you up, this ladder took you down. She was climbing up, but her visual view was changing from the outdoors of a cold Reigndom to the inside of a small basement. Brittany had never grown used to the feeling. It was a tactic used to stay hidden, no one would attempt to climb the whole side of a brick building.

The basement was cozy, a cork board with strings attaching pictures of people and places decorated one of the walls. A single, grey couch with a coffee table was off to the side. Dark, red pillows were added for an attempt at decorating. She rolled her eyes, the mess from the last time she was here only appeared to be worse.

"I know," a man's voice said from behind her, "I still haven't cleaned up." She could hear the smirk on his words, the sound tugging the corner of her lips into a smile she wanted so badly to fight. "I guess some of us never change," she shot back playfully, a small jab at a reason the two don't mingle as often. The man chuckled, Brittany turned to see him, cursing her heart as it skipped a beat.

Alvin Seville was a known bounty hunter in Reigndom. He protected those who paid him by eliminating those who dared to challenge. His tall build and broad shoulders made him the perfect size for the job. Though he tried to intimidate his customers into paying more, he had a soft spot for Brittany. Her and his family go way back and he had been waiting for her to come and claim her favor, though he would never admit his want was from his need to see her.

"What do you need, Britt?" He asked, letting his eyes take in the familiar sight of the woman in front of him. "Protection," she said. Alvin's eyes widened a bit, worried. Brittany nervously messed with her nails, hoping the man didn't push for more. "From what? Did someone hurt you?" Concern coated his words. She shook her head, "Not yet. I'm trying to prevent my inevitable death." She cracked a smile, hoping to lift the mood.

Alvin rubbed his eyes, sighing loudly, "I have other jobs to complete, Brittany. I can't just stop…" His eyes met her pleading ones. She wasn't a woman who asked for help often, "It's that bad?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"I mean I didn't come all of the way here to talk to you for fun," she smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow in response, "Really? You used to come here to do more than just talk…" He winked at her, earning himself a smack to the shoulder, "Alvin." He held his hands up defensively, "Okay okay, I'll help." A big smile spread across her face, the woman letting out an excited squeal, "Oh yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Alvin pulled her closer, sighing as he closed his eyes and relaxed in the familiar scent of vanilla and roses. _What did I just get myself into,_ he thought to himself.

"Alright, princess," he pried her off of him, "Where do we start." Brittany was silent, taking a moment to think, "Well, I need… To go back… My father left something behind." He scratched the back of his neck, nodding as he began to pack a small bag of necessities. "It's been awhile since I've been to the Door's… Let's go."

—

"So you're telling me… I'm crossing this bridge?" Simon cleared his throat. In front of him and Eleanor was a long, dark bridge, made visible by the oil lamps that burned along the edges. The short blonde nodded, "Mhm! Just be warned, the bridge will pull and tug…" Her words grew silent at the end, making Simon think she was second guessing her decision, "You'll be just fine."

"Crossing?" A man joined Eleanor and Simon, a big smile on his face. "Theo!" Eleanor squealed, her arms wrapping around the new addition to their duo. "Are you crossing? It's been how long?" Eleanor tapped her chin. "Three years almost exactly. I haven't lost count," the man named Theo smiled sheepishly, earning a blush from the blonde.

"O-Oh! This is Simon. He's searching for the Lady Brittany. I guess she has dragged yet another person into her mess," Eleanor rolled her eyes. Theodore chuckled, shaking his head, "I'd love to hear the details, but let's cross first… Nice to meet you." Simon just nodded. As the three began to walk across the bridge, Simon understood what Eleanor had meant about the pulling.

The darkness of the bridge tugged at his mind, pushing through his ears and filling his mouth. He stopped being able to see so he just shut his eyes tightly. Simon found himself reaching for Eleanor's hand, her fingers grasping his to let him know he was going to be okay. He fought against the tug, his mind feeling as though it was losing the battle.

Just when he thought he had lost himself, he heard Eleanor pulling him through, "Simon? You did it." He opened his eyes slowly, the bight light of a market piercing his vision. "Well would you look at that…"

A woman was in tears to the left of the trio, sobbing about how she lost her child to the bridge. "He didn't make it," Theodore said as he noticed Simon's confusion, "The bridge takes what it wants. It's testing you with each step, almost like it is asking you to come with it." Simon felt bad for the woman, "Is the child dead?"

Eleanore shrugged, "Who knows. Sometimes they return, other times they stay in the silence." The answer left Simon a bit uneasy. "Don't worry. Worry doesn't get you far in the Reigndom." That left Simon even uneasier. Theodore laughed a bit at his discomfort, saying something about otherworlders to Eleanor. The two hit it off, "Theo and I are going to check out a few of the food booths, will you be fine alone? I'm not sure when we'll cross paths again…" Simon gave her his best 'I'm-okay-but I-am-falling-apart-but-everything-is-fine' smile. It seemed to be enough for Eleanor.

Simon walked through the market, listening to what the vendors were shouting and selling, "Used parts! Frog legs! Rats!" Anything he never found himself wanting was on sale. His stomach reminded him that he was hungry. The man settled for some type of sandwich and a juice. The woman at the booth had no interest in his money, but more interest in trading. _That must be how the market works_ , he gave her the pen he found in his back pocket. The small vendor chuckled, almost as if she thought she got off better than Simon.

"What a strange place," he said to no one in particular. As if luck finally decided to be on his side, a vendor next to him was yelling, "Information!"

Simon walked to the man, putting on his best smile, "Information? What type exactly…" The man stopped yelling. Simon held back a cringe as he noticed a crow clinging to the man's shoulder.

"Information? On whatever you want of course!" Simon tapped his chin. The man noticed his hesitation. He wore dark brown rags, his big toe peaking from the edge of his shoes, "And anyone? Someone catch your interest, otherworlder?" His voice hissed the end of the sentence.

Simon sucked on his teeth, digging in his pocket for something to trade. He pulled out a few loose coins. The man's face lit up, his dirty fingers reaching for the silver. "Nuh uh uh," Simon said, trying to play the game, "Wh-What can you tell me about Brittany Miller?"

The man slouched back, his dark eyes darting around the market, "The Lady Brittany has caught your interest? Three coins… Might need more…" He smiled. Simon rolled his eyes, adding a fourth. "Ah yes yes… I know of the Lady Brittany…"

Simon tried to hid his excitement. He pulled a wooden box up, sitting across from the man to listen. The man was too distracted to see the pair of men crouching on the roof above, listening for free.

"I though we had all of the information we needed on the girl," mumbled Lloyd as he picked the rat he had just eaten from his teeth. "What's the harm in listening for more, hm?" Replied Varnet, a bit annoyed of his partners lack of patience.

—

Alvin walked behind Brittany, keeping his distance to to avoid suspicion of others. His eyes studied her, noting the small changes. Over the years Brittany had thinned out from the stress the Doors had gone through, but she was still the Brittany he would always adore.

"Here we are…" He was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice. She had brought him to her old home. The building was a dark brown. To the average onlooker it would be just a bland wall, but to Brittany and Alvin, it was a maze of doorless walls that held memories. Brittany glanced at Alvin, giving him a weak smile.

"You can do it…" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded as she took a deep breath and pressed her hand to the wall.

The two seemed to melt into the wall. Alvin gritted his teeth. He had forgotten the feeling of being pulled through and he didn't miss it. As the two were pulled into the main room, a memory began to flash on the walls.

"Brittany you don't have to watch…" She shook her head, her crystal eyes glued to the scene in front of her.

 _"_ _Ah… So beautiful… My daughter is so beautiful…"_ _Brittany's mother, Alice, was tucking a strand of hair behind Laura's ear. Laura was the youngest of the Doors. She smiled softly. "Mommy? Why did daddy say we need to be careful about where we go?"_

 _Alice shook her head, "Shhh mi amor… You'll learn on day…"_

 _Two dark figures flashed behind Brittany's mother, yellow and jagged teeth formed smiled. "Ah the Doors… How perfect." Before Alice could react, the teller figure was running a knife across her throat. The young girl went to scream, the shorter of the two smothering her mouth before she met the same fate of her mother._

Brittany blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. The walls held memories of the last events that happened in the room, but only if the event were emotionally worth it. In this case, the emotions of the events were fear and sadness. Brittany let out a shaky breath, "Alright… Let's just… Let's get exploring…"

Alvin wasn't sure how to react. He knew the Doors met a terrible fate, but he wasn't sure of how violent. Brittany had found the corpses later that night. He followed the girl to another wall, her hand already on it before he felt the pull.

 _Brittany's father was frantically digging through his drawers, cursing as a piece of paper cut his thumb. Ramiro was looking for a journal, something to pass a secret. A loud bang was heard from the wall next to him, the man looking to the sound. He shook his head, "H-How did you two get in here?"_

 _The two intruders laughed. Ramiro turned towards a wall, seeming to talk to whoever was next to see the memory, "Brittany… My dear girl. Though you may not have been a Door, you are connected to our family. We love you like a daughter. You must keep looking for us, for Reigndom. Gather the others, you'll know what to do. You were always clever." He smiled weekly, a knife digging into his chest as the memory faded to his old study._

"How did you find the Doors?" Alvin asked, keeping his distance from Brittany as he wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "No… They found me in London. Alice always said I had a gift that she was drawn to," Brittany shrugged, "Turns out I can open Doors just like they could… She just kept me hidden."

Alvin nodded, "That's why you go by Miller." She gave him a small wink, "Congrats on finally catching on, Alvin. You always were the smart one." He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "So what are we looking for, Britt?"

Brittany was already digging through the drawers, "My father's journal… It's… We need it." She closed her eyes, "I can feel it, but I didn't find it on the night he died…" Alvin clapped his hands to break up the silence that fell. He leaned against the wall, "Well I- Ah!" The wall next to him slipped open, revealing a spherical object that was Ramiro's journal.

"Alvin!" Brittany said. He reached for her hand, letting out an annoyed sigh as she reached past him and grabbed the object. "Thanks for the help up…" He muttered as he stood, stretching and rolling his shoulder.

"Hm?" Brittany said, not listening to him. She rolled the gold sphere in her hand, stuffing it into the pocket of her dark coat. "Okay… Let's get out of here before more memories flash across the walls… I can't take it."

Alvin quickly agreed, realizing he had gotten himself into something much deeper than needed. He joined Brittany by the wall, his hand resting on her shoulder as she pulled them into another room.

"Shit… I thought this wall was the way out…" Alvin opened his eyes as Brittany annoyingly cursed in front of him. The two had ended up in Brittany's old room, somewhere Alvin used to be lucky enough to visit. "Man… It looks the same," Alvin chuckled. He went to add more, but movement on the walls interrupted him.

 _"_ _No! Alvin… You don't understand…" Brittany said, her fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose out of annoyance before she continued to stuff a few clothes into a small bag. "Understand what Brittany? I'm trying! It's hard when you aren't telling me everything. I can't protect you if you don't tell me what I'm protecting you from," an angry Alvin yelled, his arms spread out._

 _Brittany spun to face him, "There is someone… Something… After my family! I can't just stay here and wait for them to murder me too!" Tears were running down her cheeks, her face red from her emotions._

 _"_ _You aren't even a real Door! This isn't your family. No one is out to kill you," Alvin grabbed her bag, trying to unpack it. "This is my family," Brittany said through gritted teeth. "Then why are you making their deaths about you? You aren't special enough to kill!"_

 _The second the words left his lips, Alvin regretted them. He was unaware of her ability, taking her as just an ordinary girl. The hurt was evident on Brittany's face. She let out a shake breath, pushing him towards the makeshift door. "Get out… I only want to see on my terms… Do NOT come looking for me…" The memory faded._

Alvin awkwardly cleared his throat, "Uh… So sorry about that…" Brittany waved off his apology, "I just… I didn't realize that people were really after your family and…" His words faded as he saw her face. Brittany was angry, that much was obvious, but her expression changed as she let out a long breath, "It's honestly way too late for apologies, Alvin. Let's get out of here… I've had enough of this place."

She grabbed his hand, guilt and shame settling into the pit of Alvin's stomach as she dragged him to the far wall and to the outdoors.


End file.
